crystallized broken violet
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: ada hal-hal yang sebaiknya tetap dibiarkan sebagai kenangan. dirindukan dan ditangisi seperlunya tanpa perlu menjadi kenyataan yang kembali menorehkan luka. jika jalan takdir itu kembali bersinggungan dan hati yang sudah mati kembali berdetak, apa kotak harta karun di ujung pelangi akan bisa ditemukan? sementara, kau tahu, cinta yang masih tertinggal itu tak ubahnya sebuah kutukan.


Kalau rasa cinta bisa semudah itu dihilangkan, tentu tak akan ada kasus orang bunuh diri karena cinta yang tak berbalas. Bagi sebagian orang, cinta itu bagaikan kutukan yang tak akan berhenti menghantui ….

* * *

**CRYSTALLIZED BROKEN VIOLET**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Reuni?"

Suara Sakura terdengar ragu sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Ya. Kau datang, Ino?"

Bola mata Ino bergerak sedikit, dari tembok menjadi langit-langit. Tak ada yang menarik di langit-langit tersebut hingga ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memusatkan perhatian pada tumpukan kertas di atas meja yang sebelumnya terabaikan. Percuma—ia tak bisa konsentrasi. Bekerja sambil menerima telepon untuk urusan pribadi memang bukan ide yang baik.

"Mungkin … tidak?"

"Oh, ayolah, Ino," ujar Sakura lagi. Kali ini nada suaranya terdengar membujuk. "Dia belum tentu datang, 'kok?"

Alis mata Ino mengernyit. "Tak ada hubungannya dengan _orang itu_."

"Jadi …?"

Ino melepaskan pulpen dari tangan kanannya. Pulpen itu kemudian menggelundung hingga berhenti saat ujungnya menabrak sudut laptop.

"Suamiku juga belum tentu mau."

Ino bisa mendengar Sakura menghela napas. Ingin ia berkata kalau sia-sia saja Sakura mengajaknya. Apa pun alasannya, Ino akan menolak.

"Kau pengecut, Ino."

"Apa?" Nada suara Ino refleks meninggi.

"Ya, sudah kalau kau tak mau datang. Aku juga tak akan memaksa, sih."

Alih-alih berkata, 'Bagus kalau begitu,' Ino malah membalas, "Memang kapan acaranya?"

.

.

.

Suasana di restoran sudah ramai saat Ino datang. Dengan baju tanpa lengan yang dilapisi bolero tipis, dipadu dengan rok selutut berwarna biru laut, Ino tampil kasual. Ia berjalan melenggang tanpa kendala meski saat itu ia tengah mengenakan sepatu berhak sekitar tujuh sentimeter. Rambut pirangnya yang kini hanya mencapai bahu tampak sedikit berombak. Ino tak pernah memanjangkan rambutnya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Baginya, rambut pendek lebih praktis dan mudah untuk dirawat.

Kepala Ino menoleh ke sana kemari, meneliti tiap meja yang sudah terisi. Anting merah berbentuk segitiganya bergoyang menggoda. Sesekali ia menyapa kawan lama yang mengenalinya. Ia juga beberapa kali ditawari untuk bergabung dengan meja yang masih belum terisi penuh. Ino menolak dengan sopan; beralibi bahwa ia hendak bertemu Sakura terlebih dahulu.

Dan—lihat siapa rubah licik yang sudah menjebaknya untuk datang ke sini? Mata Ino tak bisa tak berkilat marah saat dilihatnya Sakura sedang duduk dan tertawa-tawa di salah satu meja. Oh, bukan. Ino bukan marah karena Sakura seolah melupakannya. Yang membuatnya kesal, karena di meja itu …

… ada Kakashi.

_Hatake Kakashi_.

Mantan wali murid mereka sewaktu dia kelas dua SMA dulu.

Laki-laki yang sekilas _slengean_ itu, pada kenyataannya adalah seorang guru yang dapat diandalkan. Otaknya encer. Ia mampu mengajarkan materi sulit menjadi suatu topik yang menarik dan lebih mudah dipahami.

Namun sebaliknya, Kakashi membuat tema percintaan yang seharusnya adalah bidang keahlian Ino menjadi sangat rumit. Dialah biang kerok yang membuat Ino merasakan patah hati yang sedemikian dalam. Harusnya, Ino sudah lupa. Sudah sejauh ini ….

Kaki Ino melangkah mantap. Suara _kelotak_ hak sepatunya terdengar sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Ia berjalan mendekati meja Sakura dan tanpa permisi langsung menarik kursi kosong di sebelah Kakashi.

"Maaf lama menunggu." Ino menyela pembicaraan dengan suatu senyum yang dibuat-buat.

"Ino! Kau datang juga!"

"Sudah dari tadi. Tapi kau kan sedang asyik berbicara dengan …," mata Ino melirik ke arah Kakashi dan kemudian ia menyunggingkan satu senyum sinis, "Hatake-_sensei_."

Sapaan sinis Ino disambut dengan sebuah senyum kecil dan anggukan. Laki-laki itu tak berubah. Tahi lalat kecil di dekat bibirnya, rahangnya yang tampak kuat, rambutnya yang keperakan, bola mata yang masing-masing berbeda warna akibat kelainan genetik, tubuhnya yang tegap … semua hal yang pernah Ino sukai dari seorang Kakashi tetap ada di sana, tak berubah, seolah waktu tak mampu merenggut semuanya.

Sesaat Ino menelan ludah. Ia mengalihkan perhatian dengan memanggil pelayan untuk memesan bir dingin. Saat itu, percakapan antara Sakura dan Kakashi kembali berlanjut. Ino tak benar-benar mendengarkan karena ketika itu, ia pun sudah terlibat percakapan dengan teman di sebelah kanannya—Inuzuka Kiba.

Zaman sekolah, Ino tak pernah benar-benar dekat dengan Kiba, tapi ternyata laki-laki yang dulu ia kira termasuk tipe berandalan itu kini sudah menjadi dokter hewan yang cukup sukses. Ino suka bunga, tapi ia tak menolak jika disuguhi cerita tentang tingkah laku hewan yang menggemaskan. Ino merasa semangatnya semakin meningkat sampai-sampai ia tak sengaja menabrak pundak Kakashi saat ia tertawa mendengar cerita Kiba.

"Oh."

Kakashi tak merespons. Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat sebelah tangan. Tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengangkat gelas dan menyorongkannya ke Ino.

"_Kanpai_?"

Ino terdiam sesaat sebelum ia mengangkat gelasnya sendiri. Dibiarkannya Kiba kini berbicara dengan teman lain yang masih satu meja dengan mereka.

"_Kanpai_," sahut Ino sambil mengadu gelasnya dengan Kakashi hingga terdengar bunyi dentingan.

Keduanya kemudian menenggak bir hingga isinya jauh berkurang. Setelah gelas kembali diletakkan di atas meja, kali ini posisi duduk Ino mengarah pada Kakashi. Tangan kanannya ia letakkan di atas meja sedemikian rupa hingga jemarinya menggantung di sisi meja. Sebuah cincin berkilat terterpa cahaya lampu. Ino ingin memastikan bahwa Kakashi bisa melihatnya.

"Kudengar kau tidak akan datang, _Sensei_."

"Hm?"

"Makanya aku datang," ujar Ino sambil tersenyum.

Kakashi tampak tak buru-buru menjawab. Ia menelan makanannya terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Karena itu aku datang."

"Hah?"

"… Rambutmu benar-benar tak pernah dipanjangkan lagi, ya?"

Ino spontan menyentuh rambutnya. Ia sudah hendak menjawab saat mendadak, tangan Kakashi ikut menyentuh rambut pendeknya.

"Aku sedikit merindukanmu yang berambut panjang."

Kepala Ino mendongak. Saat itulah, ia kembali melihat senyuman yang mengobrak-abrik isi perutnya. Sensasi itu membuat Ino mematung. Lalu, kenangan masa SMA saat mereka diam-diam memadu kasih bergulir sedemikian cepat hingga detik-detik perpisahan yang tak pernah Ino bayangkan.

Tangan Kakashi pun terlepas dari rambut Ino. Tanpa memedulikan Ino yang seolah masih membeku, Kakashi kemudian kembali bercakap-cakap dengan Sakura dan Naruto. Melihatnya, Ino merasa darahnya mendidih. Meski dalam benaknya ia sudah mengangkat gelas bir dan menuangkan isinya ke atas kepala Kakashi, tapi ia tak mungkin membuat keributan yang kekanakan semacam itu. Sebagai gantinya, Ino memilih berdiri dari kursi dan beranjak ke kamar kecil tanpa mengacuhkan Sakura yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

.

.

.

Kamar kecil di restoran itu bukanlah tipe kamar kecil yang dipisahkan antara perempuan dan laki-laki dan memiliki bilik-bilik lain di dalamnya. Kamar kecil yang berjumlah tiga itu, memiliki pintu kokohnya masing-masing dan berada di lorong yang mengarah pada tembok buntu. Ino memasuki satu ruangan yang di dalamnya ada sebuah kloset, sebuah wastafel yang tertempel di sebuah meja berbatu keramik hitam, sebuah cermin, serta tempat tisu untuk mengeringkan tangan. Di atas meja keramik, terdapat botol sabun dan di sebelah wastafel terdapat sebuah logam yang bisa didorong untuk memasukkan sampah tisu.

Ino berdiam di depan wastafel dan memandang wajahnya di cermin. Ia tak bisa tersenyum. Padahal, saat berangkat dari rumah tadi, ia memutuskan untuk bersikap biasa—ada Kakashi ataupun tidak. Suaminya sudah mengizinkannya pergi, artinya ia percaya pada Ino. Padahal, laki-laki itu tahu apa yang pernah terjadi di antara Ino dan Kakashi.

"Seharusnya … aku tidak datang …," ujar Ino dengan suara pelan. Ia kemudian menempelkan kepalan tangannya ke dahi dan memejamkan mata.

Masa lalunya dengan Kakashi sudah ia buang saat ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima lamaran pernikahan. Seharusnya demikian. Lagipula, sudah lama sekali mereka tak berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Ino pun hanya sesekali melihat sosok Kakashi di media sosial. Ia pikir, ia sudah bisa bersikap biasa. Ya, Tuhan! Sudah berapa lama berlalu? Empat tahun? Lima tahun?

Apa perasaan memang bisa bertahan selama ini tanpa adanya komunikasi? Atau ini hanya residu perasaan dari kisah yang tak terselesaikan dengan baik? Patah hati yang membuat Ino hancur berkeping-keping. Tidakkah Ino ingat berapa lama ia harus mengumpulkan kembali kepingan hati dan kepercayaan dirinya hingga ia akhirnya sanggup menerima pernyataan cinta dari laki-laki yang kini menjadi suaminya?

Apa alasan Kakashi dulu memutuskannya? Oh, ya, ya! Kakashi tak yakin ia mampu membahagiakan Ino. Alasan klasik. Laki-laki itu hanya tak ingin terikat. Ia masih ingin bebas. Lihat saja—di usianya yang sudah kepala tiga itu, dia masih juga belum menikah. Dia pikir, Ino akan menunggunya sampai ia siap? Tidak, ia bahkan tak meminta Ino menunggu!

Lamunan Ino diputuskan oleh suara ketukan pintu. Ia terkesiap dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Satu ketukan lagi, lalu satu suara.

"Ino? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tangan Ino terangkat untuk menyentuh gagang pintu. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Tangan lainnya sudah siap meraih kunci saat kesadaran menamparnya.

_Jangan! Jangan buka pintunya! Jangan biarkan dia masuk!_

Tangan Ino berhenti di atas gagang. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Aku tak apa-apa," jawab Ino tanpa keluar. "Mau apa kau? Kau tak bermaksud untuk mengintip, 'kan, _Sensei_?"

"… Tidak. Kupikir—kau terlalu lama di toilet. Mungkin kau tidak enak badan atau—" Suara Kakashi terdengar terputus-putus. Pintu di hadapan Ino memang cukup tebal hingga kalau Ino tak benar-benar fokus, ia tak akan bisa menangkap ucapan Kakashi dengan baik.

"Heh. Perhatian sekali?" Ino berbalik dan kemudian menyalakan keran. Ia tak tahu selanjutnya Kakashi ada berbicara apa atau memang laki-laki itu bungkam selama ia membasuh kedua tangannya. Setelah mengelap tangan dengan tisu dan membuangnya, barulah Ino memutar kunci dan keluar dari kamar kecil tersebut.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," ujar Ino sambil berusaha melewati Kakashi begitu saja.

Gerakan Ino terhenti saat Kakashi menahan tangannya. Ino kembali menghadap Kakashi. Ia pun kini bisa melihat bahwa dua pintu lain selain kamar kecil yang ia pakai sama sekali tak tertutup. Kakashi bukan bermaksud untuk menggunakan kamar kecil—sedikitnya dugaan itu memang sudah melintas dalam benak Ino.

"Aku yang seharusnya bilang demikian," ujar Kakashi. "Aku … sudah membuatmu menunggu, bukan?"

Bola mata Ino membelalak lebar. Laki-laki di hadapannya bilang apa?

Ino menepis tangan Kakashi.

"_Sensei_ tidak salah paham?"

Ino memaksakan sebuah senyum kaku sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya. Di jari manisnya, sebuah cincin berwarna emas melingkar. Ino tak selalu mengenakan cincin tersebut, tapi untuk hari ini, ia sengaja memakainya. Ia merasa _harus_ memakainya. Ia tak ingin membuat masalah yang tak perlu dengan suaminya yang sudah memercayainya sedemikian rupa.

"Aku sudah menikah. Sudah sejak setahun yang lalu." Ino menurunkan tangan. "Aku _tidak_ menunggumu."

"… Kau mencintainya?"

Napas Ino tertahan sesaat. Wajah suaminya terbayang. Ino yakin. Ino bisa mengatakannya dengan mantap.

"Ya!"

"Melebihi cintamu padaku dahulu?"

"Kenapa kau harus mengungkitnya sekarang? Setelah aku menikah?" Ino mengepalkan tangan dan memukul tembok di sebelahnya. Rasa nyeri membuatnya ingin menangis. Tapi ini pengecoh yang baik. "Sebelumnya, kau bahkan tak terpikir untuk menghubungiku sama sekali, 'kan?"

Kakashi bergeming.

"Ah! Aku tahu!" Ino berpura-pura tertawa meski air mata sudah mengambang di pelupuk matanya. "Bagimu, permainan seperti inilah yang menarik, ya? Kau baru akan merasa puas kalau kau berhasil membuatku meninggalkan suamiku. Lalu pada saat aku pikir aku sudah akan bisa bersamamu, kau akan kembali meninggalkanku. Kauingat? Itu yang kaulakukan dulu."

Kakashi menghela napas. "Dulu kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk putus dari pacarmu dan mencoba menjalin hubungan denganku, 'kan?"

"Maksudmu … kau sama sekali tak mencoba merayuku?" Ino menghapus air matanya yang hampir mangalir. "Sentuhan-sentuhan yang tak seharusnya kaulakukan, sebutan rahasia yang kauciptakan dan hanya kauucapkan saat kita sedang berdua, lalu … ciuman di kelas saat usai festival dan tak ada siapa-siapa lagi …. Kau mau bilang, semua salahku sendiri yang terpesona padamu?"

Kali itu, Kakashi tak menjawab. Bagi Ino, itu adalah pilihan yang bijak. Dan akan lebih bijak lagi kalau mereka tak memperpanjang percakapan ini. Lebih baik Kakashi menghilang seperti sebelumnya. Tidak ada komunikasi, tidak ada tegur sapa. Biarlah terkadang Ino masih merindukannya—tapi ia tak harus merasa pedih seperti ini. Seakan-akan luka ini kembali baru, meski Ino sudah bersusah payah untuk menutupnya.

Ino sudah hendak kembali meninggalkan Kakashi saat suara Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku akan keluar negeri."

Ino tak menoleh, tapi ia memasang kupingnya baik-baik.

"Aku … ingin mengajakmu bersamaku. Karena itulah aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Karena itulah … aku datang ke sini."

Perut Ino terasa melilit. Napasnya terasa sesak. Dikepalkan tangannya erat-erat hingga kuku-kukunya menusuk telapak tangan. Rasa sakit akan membuatnya tetap tersadar. Ia tak boleh terlena.

"Aku … kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal—di tempat baru." Kakashi memberi jeda. "Aku sudah berhasil melunasi utang-utang keluargaku dengan bantuan seseorang. Sebagai gantinya, aku harus mau ditempatkan untuk bekerja di perusahaan milik orang itu di luar negeri. Dan ya—aku tak akan lagi mengajar di SMA Konoha."

Apa katanya tadi? Utang? Ino tak pernah mendengar perihal ini sebelumnya. Oh, mungkin ia salah dengar. Suara berisik dari arah tengah bercampur-baur dengan suara Kakashi. Benar! Ia harus bergabung dengan yang lain. Sudah terlalu lama ia di sini.

"Ino …."

"Sen—Kakashi." Ino akhirnya menoleh ke arah Kakashi. Tangannya menempel di tembok—seolah mencari penyangga bagi tubuhnya yang kini kehilangan banyak energi. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa ia begitu terluka. Dan lelah.

"Kau masih ingat bunga favoritku?"

"… Violet."

"Jadi, kau tahu artinya, 'kan?"

Tak ada jawaban. Tapi itu memang pertanyaan retoris. Jika Kakashi masih mengingat bunga kesayangannya, Ino yakin Kakashi juga masih mengingat arti dari bahasa bunga tersebut. Dengan kata lain, jika Kakashi mau pergi, ia akan pergi tanpa Ino.

"Seperti kata-katamu dulu … kau tidak akan mungkin bisa membuatku bahagia. Yang bisa kaulakukan hanyalah membuatku … sedih."

Air mata Ino akhirnya mengalir. Namun, ia buru-buru membalikkan badan dan segera menghapusnya sebelum air mata itu membuat riasannya kacau.

"Maaf." Kakashi menyentuh pundak Ino. "Maafkan aku, Ino."

Ino bisa merasakan kepala Kakashi menyentuh bagian atas kepalanya. Dalam waktu yang sekejap, Ino merasakan pelukan Kakashi di lehernya. Dalam waktu yang sekejap, Ino pun menyentuh tangan Kakashi. Lalu pelan-pelan, ia melepas rangkulan tersebut dan berjalan menuju ke keramaian tanpa pernah lagi menoleh ke belakang.

Ino meninggalkan tempat reuni bahkan sebelum ia sempat makan-makan dan mengobrol banyak dengan teman-teman lamanya.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu sudah berlalu sejak hari reuni. Malam itu, Ino dan suaminya sedang bersantai. Sang suami—Uchiha Sasuke—tengah menonton televisi. Ino sendiri tampak asyik dengan pot berisi bunga-bunga kesayangannya. Menyiraminya dengan semprotan dan menggunting bagian-bagian yang dirasa kurang cantik.

Sekonyong-konyong, Sasuke bersuara, "Ino, saat di reuni, kau … bertemu dengan Kakashi-_sensei_?"

"… Ya. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Apa dia sempat menyinggung bahwa dia akan bepergian keluar negeri?"

Kali ini, Ino benar-benar menoleh sepenuhnya ke arah Sasuke. Alisnya mengernyit keheranan sementara benaknya dipenuhi macam-macam pertanyaan dan juga sedikit ketakutan. Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan tanpa suara Ino dengan menaikkan volume suara televisi. Ino mendekat ke arah Sasuke dengan berhati-hati. Jantungnya berdebar tak keruan.

Di layar televisi terpampang nama-nama—bercampur antara nama orang Jepang dan dari negara-negara lainnya. Layar tampak berganti beberapa kali, menunjukkan ratusan nama yang menjadi penumpang di suatu maskapai penerbangan.

Suara pembaca berita terdengar samar-samar sementara layar masih mempertunjukkan nama para penumpang satu demi satu.

'…_. Korban luka ringan …. Korban luka berat …. Korban tewas …. Saat ini masih dilakukan penyelidikan mengenai penyebab mesin pesawat yang gagal berfungsi ….'_

.

.

.

_***THE END***_

* * *

Apaan aku te bukannya lanjutin fanfik-fanfik multichapter malah bikin one-shot lagi TAT  
Aku … nggak tahu lagi mau komen apa. Semoga fanfik yang tercipta dadakan bagaikan tahu bulat goreng ini masih bisa dinikmati, ya!

Salam _cliffhanger_ selalu,

Suu.


End file.
